Embarrassing Playlists
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly Justin Law spends his hours listening to? Well, Liz does, and she wants to know...But it's not what she expected. Crack.


**A/N: I was trying to start writing something else, but then this wouldn't leave me alone XD **

**Sorry guys, I'm not trying to bash Justin, it's just, who doesn't wanna know what he listens to all the time? This is a little crackish if you ask me, luls.**

**Oh yeah, and theres no particular timeline for this...Before Justin...You know...Goes bad. I don't know. Just when ever. I read the manga, so I have no idea where this belongs in terms of time. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Soul Eater...**

* * *

><p><strong>Embarrassing Playlists<strong>

**by.** _xxBurningxx_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up you guys!" Liz hissed at them, urging her friends to hurry up.<p>

"Okay, Liz, are you sure we should be here?" Tsubaki whispered back, following her up to the large front door. Liz didn't answer for a moment, as she started fumbling with the lock, trying to pick it open.

"Of course, Tsubaki! You wanna know just as badly as I do, right?"

"Okaaay. Then why am I here again?" Maka asked from behind them, deadpanned.

"Because, Maka, we need to know where he is with your Soul Perception, so we don't get caught! In fact where is he now?" Liz asked, still messing with the front door.

Their mission? Liz was determined to know what it was that Justin Law spent 24 hours a day listening to. She had tried flat-out asking him, but he ignored her, which pissed her off, because she _knew _that he could hear her. So, she resorted to Plan B, which was sneak into his house…Of course, Tsubaki had wanted to know as well, so she insisted that she come with her, and then of course, she dragged Maka with them.

Maka frowned. After a moment, she mumbled, "Upstairs. But you know I can't determine the layout of the house, how exactly are we going to navigate? We don't even know where his room is!"

"Yes!" Liz gave a little fist pump in the air as she slowly opened the large door that was shaped like a cross. "Don't worry Maka, we'll just hide somewhere until he takes a shower—"

"What?" Tsubaki gave a muffled shriek, "Liz! You didn't tell me about this!"

"You didn't think this through, did you Liz…" Maka asked bluntly.

"_As I was saying, _we'll just wait until he takes a shower, because surely he doesn't take his MP3 in the shower with him, right? It'd malfunction!"

"But Liz! What if he leaves it in the bathroom?" Tsubaki asked frantically.

"That's easy, we'll just send one of us in there to get it, come out, quickly look at the playlist, and then leave like nothing happened!" Liz explained, like it should be obvious.

"Well, I'm not going to," Maka started, "I don't even wanna be here…"

"Tsubaki, you're supposed to be a ninja or something, right? That means you're quiet and stealthy, we'll just send you!" Liz said, with a confirmed gleam in her eyes.

Tsubaki's expression was that of utter mortification.

* * *

><p>"<em>How the hell did we end up in here?" <em>Maka hissed as quietly as she could, trying to move her neck so that it wasn't in such an uncomfortable position, though that was pretty hard to do. The three girls were crammed up inside of _one _cabinet, below the _sink_, which granted them even less room.

"_Maka, it's your fault you didn't notice him coming!"_ Liz whispered back.

"_Well, sorry! I wasn't exactly focused on his soul, considering you _were eating out of his fridge!" Maka snapped, her voice growing steadily louder.

"_Maka-chan, please contain your voice!" _Tsubaki pleaded; for fear that Justin would hear them.

"_I was hungry, damnit! Besides, I'm on my period right now…" _Liz said, annoyed.

"_Oh, Liz, we didn't need to know that!_" Tsubaki muttered, burying her face in her palms.

"_What? We're all chicks…" _Liz mumbled, obviously not bothered.

Maka silently imitated banging her book, which of course she had, against her head.

"_Okay, okay, at least we know where his shower is…Maka, where is he now?" _Liz whispered in Maka's direction, not able to see her gesture.

"_Upstairs now. Not the shower though. Unless he has more…This is a big house…"_ Maka told them.

"_Liz, what're you doing?" _Tsubaki hissed at Liz, watching as she quietly opened one of the doors, leaving a gap about an inch wide. Light poured in, just enough to illuminate their faces.

"_It's hot in here! Maka, warn me if he comes downstairs…" _

Maka whispered a quick 'yes', and then opened her book, in a feeble attempt to read in the little light that was offered. The fresh air felt nice, as it was already starting to get stuffy in the little cabinet.

And so, they waited, crammed in the small space, Liz and Tsubaki's necks craned at an angle to avoid the "ceiling" while Maka "read"…

* * *

><p>After an agonizingly long <em>two hours<em>, Maka hissed, "Guys, he's in the shower!"

"Really?" Liz asked excitedly. She quickly pushed open the cabinet door and climbed out, the other two following after her.

"Okay, let's hurry and find his room!" Tsubaki ushered, as the three girls dashing to the staircase that they had seen earlier. They padded up the stairs as quickly as they could, and immediately spotted the only door that could be Justin's room. It was decorated with a whole bunch of blue crosses. They all quietly approached the room, stopping at the door.

"Okay, let's do this a quickly as we can, got it?" Liz asked, looking at them. They both nodded curtly, and then slowly, Liz pushed open the door.

They didn't spend a whole lot of time admired Justin Law's room, but from what Maka could tell from first glance, he was a neat-freak. The walls were painted a light blue, while one wall had a very orderly book shelf, and _a lot _of shelves. And covering all of those shelves in neat stacks were…

"Are those _all _batteries?" Maka asked in astonishment.

"I guess he's paranoid of his MP3 going dead…" Tsubaki asked, staring.

"Come on guys, it doesn't matter!" Liz hissed at them, "Let's just find the damn MP—" Liz stopped and rushed to the nicely made bed and grabbed something.

Sure enough, his…apparent iPod Touch was lying haphazardly on his bed, the skull ear buds still plugged in.

"Jack-fucking-pot!" Liz said in triumph.

"Liz, watch your language!" Tsubaki scolded, scowling at her friend.

"Ah, whatever, come here, let's see what he listens to!"

The girls eagerly gathered around Liz, looking as she took it off of sleep mode.

"Password?" Liz asked, "Uhm…Let's see…L-O-R-D-D-E-A-T-H?" She entered each letter, hoping for…

"Huh? It actually worked…" Maka said, with an expression that yelled Uh-are-you-serious?-No-comment.

"Okay, okay! Mmmm, playlists!" Liz quickly tapped the little box that held the music.

And all three looked as Liz scrolled through the list excitedly.

They all kept straight faces, until they just couldn't hold it in any longer. It was just _too_ much, even for bookworm Maka.

"HAHAHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Liz shouted between laughter.

"LADY GAGA! OH THAT'S SO..!" She continued yelling. In their fits, Liz absently dropped the iPod onto the bed again, as they all laughed. Seriously? The only thing Justin had on his playlist, were every single album Lady Gaga had released up to date.

"He listens to _that_ ALL day?" Maka coughed, holding her stomach between laughs.

Even the mellow Tsubaki was lying face down on the bed, shaking in silent laughter.

"OH THIS IS SOOOO GOING ON FACEBOOK!" Liz cried in glee, it was just too funny!

"Okay, okay…We should go, before Justin hea—"

Who knew their extreme laughter could be stopped so abruptly? All three of them gasped as someone walked in the door.

"What the—!" Justin asked, his eyes widening. _What the heck? Is that…Liz and Tsubaki…Maka too!_

"FOR THE WINDOOOOW!" Liz shouted, quickly opening the widow by the bed, and then quickly pushing herself out.

"Wait, Liz! It's the second stor—" Tsubaki was cut off by a loud crash somewhere below them.

Meanwhile, Maka simply gave a hard look at Justin, who was still staring in shock, and then pushed herself past him, raced downstairs and out the doors.

Which left poor Tsubaki, stuttering and not knowing what to do except stand there.

"Ehehehe…Hi?" Tsubaki said meekly, looking down at her feet.

"…Hi…?" Justin said, not sure what to do, as he was still in shock from the entire scene. He hadn't moved an inch.

* * *

><p>Needless to say that the following day, three things happened<p>

1. Soul laughed his ass off at the news that his meister had brought to him.

2. Justin Law lost 78 friends on Facebook, and nobody talked to him at school.

And 3. Tsubaki silently died of self-embarrassment, as Black Star yelled something about God's music.

Oh, and one more thing, Justin officially decided that he would give up lip reading; he was ignoring _EVERYONE._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh! Don't kill me because I'm so mean to Justin! *Hides behind giant rock***

**Hehe. I'm sorry, but it had to be done...I hope that everyone wasn't TOO out of character, luls. I think Liz was...But...It's Liz, _on her period._ Sooo. Lol, yeah. I hoped I got a laugh outta you. Keep in mind that I litterally only spent, like, an hour on this, so, it's pretty crappy XD**

**Just a little lighthearted writing. Poor Tsubaki, lol. **


End file.
